


a piece of work

by sluthjs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Seungmin, Cock Warming, Dacryphilia, Dirty Talk, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, M/M, Makeup, Smut, Submissive Kim Seungmin, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluthjs/pseuds/sluthjs
Summary: In which Minho does Seungmin’s makeup just to ruin it.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 9
Kudos: 144





	a piece of work

When Minho mentioned wanting to do Seungmin’s makeup, he believed it would just be pure, innocent fun. But it never is when it comes to Minho.

No, because if that was the case, Seungmin would not be sitting on his boyfriend’s cock while eyeliner was being applied to his eyes.

“Don’t squirm, baby. I need to do this carefully,” Minho said, smirk obvious in his voice as he dragged the black ink across Seungmin’s eye and out, creating a crisp wing, “I know you’re just a dumb whore who doesn’t think of anything but cock, but you can do this for me, right? Sit still while I get you pretty before I fuck you?”

Seungmin let out a quiet sound, biting his glossed bottom lip when Minho shifted, causing his cock to hit his prostate.

“And done. Open your eyes,” Minho whispered, leaning forward to grab something from behind Seungmin, not forgetting to thrust up hard to make the younger jolt.

“Minho,” He whined, hands grasping his shoulders as he moved his hips in circles, causing Minho to bring a hand down to slap his thigh.

Minho looked at Seungmin with dark eyes, hand not  
leaving his thigh, “Don’t move.”

Seungmin whimpered, nodding as Minho opened the mascara and smiling up at his boyfriend, “Sorry.”

“Let me apply this and then I can make you see stars, hm?”

Nodding, Seungmin looked up as Minho brushed the makeup across his eyelashes while humming quietly. After a few moments, Minho closed the container and placed it back on his desk.

He rubbed the sides of Seungmin’s thighs, “My pretty baby, so gorgeous. All this for me.”

Seungmin nodded, squeezing Minho’s shoulders as he whined, “Can I please move now?”

“Aw,” Minho cooed, “My pretty baby is just so desperate for me, aren’t you?”

There was a pause, Seungmin just looking anywhere but at Minho as his cheeks were a bright red.

Minho tsk’d, “Baby, answer me or I’ll make you get off and you’ll just watch me pleasure myself.”

“Y-Yes,” Seungmin whispered shyly, “All desperate just for you.”

“That’s my good whore. Now get off and go get on your hands and knees for me, hm?” Minho commanded with a hard to his boyfriend’s ass. 

A small whimper left Seungmin as he nodded, scrambling off Minho’s lap and getting situated on the bed as Minho watched with an evil grin.

The boy looked so sinister, on his hands and knees, sweater hardly covering his ass and cheek resting against the bed as he waited for Minho to come give him what he’s been waiting for in the last hour it took Minho to do his makeup. 

Minho watched for a few more moments before finally getting impatient, getting on the bed behind Seungmin. He let his cock rest between the boy’s cheeks as he rubbed his hips, coaxing a moan out of Seungmin. 

“Beg for it.” 

“Hyung,” Seungmin whined, “Please fuck me. Please fuck your baby. Minnie wants it so bad, wants to see stars and forget how to speak.” 

A groan left Minho’s lips, his cock twitching in interest when Seungmin referred to himself in third person. He reached over to his nightstand, going to grab a condom when Seungmin stopped him.

“No, wanna feel it. Please?” Seungmin whimpered, “Want you to cum in me.” 

“Fuck, okay,” Minho said, leaning back as he rubbed the tip against Seungmin’s hole a few times, teasing him before finally pushing in.

No matter how many times they did this, Seungmin’s heat felt so tight around him. Minho thrusted slowly, not wanting to hurt Seungmin. Little noises escaped the boy from under him, Minho’s name and “fuck” being what he heard the most.

“Minho,” The boy whined, “Faster. Hard. Don't be gentle.” 

Minho bit his lip, nodding as he picked up his pace, Seungmin falling onto his elbows and louder moans leaving.

“My little whore,” He leaned down to whisper, kissing at Seungmin’s shoulder, “Should’ve known you wanted it hard. Pain slut.” 

“Y-yours.” Was all Seungmin could muster, gripping the sheets as Minho hit his prostate. 

The older smirked, leaning back up and placing his hand on the back of the boy’s neck, other hand gripping at his hip as he picked up his pace. 

Seungmin’s moans tell Minho that he hit his prostate. Using this to his advantage, Minho picked his pace up even faster. 

Seungmin let out a choked sob, moving his hips back, crying out Minho’s name. 

“Stupid slut,” Minho growled, slapping the back of Seungmin’s thigh, “Crying and ruining my work. You’re so ungrateful. All you’re thinking about is getting fucked.” 

Seungmin only moaned in response, his thighs flexing and he cried into the sheets.

Minho moved his hand from his boyfriend’s neck to his hip, pushing him back on his cock, groaning as the other let out another sob. 

“Fuck,” Minho moaned out, “I’m getting close.” 

“S-same,” Seungmin managed to say, “F-faster.” 

Nodding, Minho picked up his pace as Seungmin tightened around him, bringing him closer to the edge. He reached up, grabbing Seungmin by the wrists and holding them behind his back. The change of positions caused Seungmin to let out a string of moans. 

Minho thrusted faster, eyesight going white as he felt himself getting closer to his orgasm. 

“Cumming!” Seungmin whimpered out, “F-feels so good, hyungie.” 

“Fuck, I’m so close.” Minho breathed, fucking into Seungmin as hard as he could, chasing his orgasm. 

“I-in me.” Seungmin whined. 

Seungmin’s noises brought him over the edge, Minho spilling into him before pulling out of him and collapsing onto the bed. 

He pulled Seungmin next to him, kissing his forehead and rubbing his cheek as he smiled at his boyfriend. 

“Shit,” Minho groaned, looking at the smudged eyeliner and running mascara, “You look ruined.”

“No shit,” Seungmin rolled his eyes, but nonetheless snuggling into his boyfriend. 

Minho sighed, wrapping his arms around Seungmin and smiling contently, “Nap and then clean up? Or clean up and nap?” 

“God, I think after that, I need to nap.” Seungmin whispered.

A soft laugh leaving Minho’s lips as he sat up, making Seungmin do the same so he could wipe his stomach off and discard of his now dirty sweater. 

“You know,” Minho began when they were situated under the sheets, “I spent all that hard work just for you to cry it off because you’re a dumb cock whore.” 

Seungmin’s breath hitched before whining, “Minho, I can’t handle another round. After our nap.”

“Alright,” Minho giggled, pulling his boyfriend close, “I love you.” “I love you more.”


End file.
